


[Коллаж] la promesse

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ni_a_pteros



Category: Historical RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Collage, Drama, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Известно, что многочисленные просьбы за декабристов — за сыновей, мужей и братьев, не смягчили сердце императора: на эшафот и в Сибирь пошли выходцы из высших слоев знати. Исключение было сделано лишь для брата Алексея Орлова — Михаила. Алексей Федорович исполнил обещание, данное императору за помилование брата: всю жизнь он преданно служил Николаю I. © ВикипедияВдохновлено заявкой анона с Инсайда: «Очень бы хотелось фик как Алексей Орлов вымаливает у Николая прощение для своего брата Михаила. Рейтинг можно повыше»
Relationships: Николай I/Алексей Орлов
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал высокого рейтинга





	[Коллаж] la promesse

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** фото из открытых источников  
>  **Размер:** 1280 х 800рх, 458Kb

  
  


  
  



End file.
